Crazy Fics Out of Crazy Chats (Eng)
by Alex Kacr
Summary: A drabble for every idea born while chatting with friends, because the crazy things that happen in whatsapp should not always stay in whatsapp!
1. Whitley's Misadventures

Hello people!  
With this drabble a new project begins, there is more info at the end of the chapter!  
(Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for the future mistakes)

* * *

 **Whitley's misadventures**

The after noon had been particularly boring, what better entertainment than to go and pay a visit to her sister, who is in company with these, in her wise and sophisticated opinion, plebeian called Ruby Rose.

Oh, how much the mere existence of this girl displeased his father, Remnant's most powerful man, but nothing he could do, nor his power. Her daughter, considered a prodigy in all the activities in which she became involved, training to become a guardian of the humanity, was the greater honor for the Schnee family, of course, according to Atlas high society. And if we take into account that not only one, but both of his daughters had so honorable positions... Jacques had not choice but to swallow his pride for the sake of his image. How to deny the provision of his resources for the training sake of his daughter's partner and the leader of the most outstanding team in her generation at Beacon? He had no choice but to pretend to the press the honor of having Miss Rose in his mansion.

Anyway, Whitley would not sit idly by. He would go personally to let know his father's disgust about that ... girl. He was far superior to use vulgar insults.

Already in front of the doors of the training room, he was prepared to do his typical and over dramatic entrance. With both hands, one on each handle, pull to open the doors. With his head held high, his gaze turned aside and a hand on the bridge of his nose in sign of displeasure...

"Uhg, only the smell of this place is unpleasant to me, I do not understand how a Schnee may prefer to be here..." The instant he finally decided to focus his look inside the room, he did not meet Weiss' disdain eyes, nor the ones of surprise from Ruby Rose.  
On the contrary, he found them with closed eyes and hands clasping places he would rather never have noticed from his sister's body.

His intentions to annoy Weiss were immediately forgotten, the image before him had no description …

 _Oh, father will love to know this._

He reached a step back, when a voice present itself in the silence of the room.

"Stop there!"

Without even removing her gaze on Ruby's, Weiss aimed her weapon and froze his brother's feet, and even when she was hugging her partner, she gave a cold look that Whitley himself could swear to feel the cold in his being. Although for the other two present, the cold that the child experienced was clearly due to the sudden loss of color on his face.

Slowly Ruby turned to look at him with a smile that did not help at all to the sudden increase of his heartbeat.

"Oh Whitley, Whitley, Whitley" His name being spoken at the same time that the RWBY team leader slowly shook her head and smiled. "You know, if one word of what you just see leaves your pale lips, I personally will arrange an intense and very close date between Crescent Rose and your delicate neck, understood?" And that smile again.

It seemed a friendly smile but something was hidden, something that Whitley knew was threatening, the fear that inflicted to him had no measure. And his sister? She had just heard a threat toward his brother and that expression of: _Get out_ _and leave me alone_ was still in her face.

 _What kind of sister I have?_

His feet were released shortly after and within seconds he was running for his life.

From that day on, whenever Ruby entered the house, he kept as far away as possible, after all, every time the door opened, there was Ruby with her weapon unfolded, Crescent Rose blade shining with the sun. Just to see that made him put a hand on his neck.

* * *

Well people I'm here with a compilation of drabbles that will be born on the fly.  
The idea here is to make a little fic for every crazy idea that's born while chatting with friends.  
This was the first of many I hope!  
Also the door is open for ideas that readers want me to do, if I like the idea, I will make it!

This is my tumblr account, where you can give ideas and see my Rwby fan arts.

alexkacr . tumblr . com


	2. Homeless? I Don't Think So

Hello! Finally a second entry to this compilation!  
Today I come with an Au that I will leave open. From time to time there will be a chapter under this same universe!  
Well, i leave you with the introduction to this new au!

* * *

 _ **Homeless? I Don't Think So!**_

Every day was the same, the same routine from the moment she opened her eyes until the time to close them at night, every day was leave, get to the train station, work, to finally return home.

Every day she met familiar faces in the station, people who had their own routine too.

The same guitarist in the same place with his hat containing a few coins, the same girl whose clothes stained with paint revealed his profession, she always took the same train. The man in perpetual suit and work briefcase. All of them were always immersed in their business, so much that she doubted that anyone realized that they all coincided in the same place and moment.

Each day the station was the same and different at the same time, there were the recurring faces and the sporadic ones. The same graffiti on the wall expressing the author's disagreement with the world and then there was her. Almost invisible in the corner. _**Almost**_ , since until two weeks ago she had noticed her.

Two weeks ago... After a year of the same routine.

Walking with her eyes on her phone's screen, -she had not yet arrived at her office and already had three mails to send- something caught her attention, a slight movement to her right.

And that's when she first noticed her, on a wet cardboard, with an old and torn red sheet with which she tried to keep the warmth from leaving her body.

From that day on, she always watched her as she passed that corner at the train station, and she seemed to be the only one in the crowd who glanced at the girl.

Every day she saw her and it never happened more, except today.

Today the girl looked up and looked directly into her eyes, it was the first time she could see her face and at that moment her feet stopped moving. Never before in her life had she met with equal eyes, eyes devoid of hope, joy... life.

The complaint of annoyance of those who walked behind her was what took her out of her trance and she quickly continued her walk, but from this day nothing would ever be the same, that empty look would not leave her mind and for the sake of her last name that she would do something to change those eyes.

* * *

A/N

This is my first time working an Au like this, I hope to take ruby's personality well here.  
It will be difficult to see the cheerful girl deal with a life in the street, and at the same time to show that even under the sadness lies someone capable of being happy.

On the other hand, do not hesitate to leave ideas for new chapters.  
I collect all in a document and when I have time I give it a look and develop one!

See ya later!


End file.
